Awakening into Pain
by Psycho of ireland
Summary: A man unknowing of how he appeared in such a place wakes up to darkness, soon this darkness is replaced by sand and pain. Can he crawl out of the pain he will find himself in or will he break.


Chapter 1

Looking around all he could see was darkness, not the type that came from being up during the middle of the night with soft beams of moonlight shining through the atmosphere but more the absolute non existence of light.

Slowly he swirled his head as he looked around, still there was nothing around him, nothing but darkness. Letting out a soft sigh he closed his eyes and decided to wait. As he waited it felt as if hours if not days had passed yet he didn't require any food or drink. Right when he was about to just about give up he could feel light against his pale skin.

As the light grew closer he could make out a tall yet lithe female figure with long flowing hair. ''What is this'' a slightly cold and distant voice that was tinged with what the man could figure out was an english accent. He tried to speak up but found himself unable to even open his mouth.

''A human appearing in the void between worlds, this is new and unfortunate'' the female figure stated as the light got brighter and forced him to close his eye. ''You are unable to return to your own world im afraid, but maybe when that happens I can help you, you will need to be prepared though for what is coming, maybe your old world can help'' she stated as she seemed to disappear again.

More time passed and soon he felt something happening, it felt as it a fishing hook had latched onto his skin and was dragging him out of the water.

As his eyes opened he saw sand below him, smashing into it he could feel his body ache away in pain as he lay there trying to figure out what had just happened. As he tried to move he could hear moans around him, moving his head he saw what seemed to be a rotting body with an odd mask set upon its face.

It started to move towards him before a robed figure got in it way and raised a hand, upon seeing the raised hand the creature stopped and walked away.

Looking up he could not see who the person that saved him was but the sheer amount of malevolence that came from its body was something that made him feel small, insignificant and utterly hopeless. It was if all he had cared for was nothing but dust to this being, as if it would destroy everything around him.

''Well well, a being from a different world, one touched by the void. Oh you will do nicely'' the being said in a two tone voice, making it near impossible to make out the gender of the being above him.

The next thing he knew was pain.

Rousing from his sleep he found himself looking at the wall of a cave, around his wrist were shackles and two figure were looking at him, one of them as the robed figure from before the other was a tall man with greyish skin and a black goatee.

''My master is this the human that you had been speaking of?'' the taller figure asked in glee as he examined him as if looking at a fine specimen of science.

''Indeed Validar, for now my plans cannot be carried out, coming here and trying gain control of my avatar's body have weakened me somewhat, for now we need to play carefully, we will fashion this man into a weapon.

''How shall we do that my Master, shall we teach him magic?'' The now named validar asked as he ran his hands along the purple bound book that was in his hands.

''No, from what I can tell she did something to him, he will be unable to use ancient magic the way that we do, fell magic will be eve more unlikely than that. He will be a warrior one used to break formations of our foes and allow us to crush those Ylisseans and that pesky bloodline underfoot'' The being explained as it raised a hand, purple tendrils came out of its hand and destroyed the chains holding him up,

''For now we will use the risen to train him, he is not strong enough to even kill the weakest one right now but when he can Gangrel will have use of him'' The master said as a wooden sword was thrown at the man who was now on the ground.

Looking at the training blade the man wanted to just attack the two figue but he was powerless to do so right now. He would need to wait and bide his time.

''Very well master, I shall take charge of his training. I assume you will go into meditation to regain your strength?'' Validar stated as he looked over at the figure.

The figure nodded, ''Yes I shall, until I come out of it train this man to be our weapon, also follow the mad kings orders'' It said as it slowly walked away from where he was at.

Soon enough the figure was gone, Validar turned to look at the man before sneering. ''Get up your wretch'' he said before delivering a swift kick to the ribs. ''You have your training to do'' he sneered at him.

Slowly the man got up, looking at him he had slightly glowing purple eyes and a lean build. The height of the man was a good six feet tall.

''Now slave I shall refer to you as Abdiel, a fitting name for you I think'' he sneered before he led him out towards a large open ruin. Looking at this he knew it was going to be quite a while before he was able to escape.

 **I do not own the Fire Emblem games only the character Abdiel, the games belong to intelligent systems and Nintendo.**


End file.
